saga_of_the_infinity_watchersfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord
My Little Star-Lord Star Prince Boy Mr. Quill Quill Pete Space-Lord The Legendary Outlaw Man Who Has Lain With An A'askavariian Humie Humie with a Death Wish Thief Star-Munch Orphan Boy Captain My boy Baby Son }} |gender = Male |species = Human/Celestial Hybrid |hair_color = Strawberry blonde |eye_color = Green |personality = Cocky, smart, sometimes arrogant, caring, hot-tempered, protective, fatherly, seflish (formerly), adventurous, charismatic, selfless |affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy Quill family Udonta family House of A'Lars |love_interest(s) = * Gamora * Bereet * Rajak Girl * Unnamed Kree girl * Unnamed A'askavariian woman |friends = Rocket Raccoon, Yondu Udonta †, Groot, Nebula, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Kraglin Obfonteri, Horuz †, Vorker † (formerly), Rhomann Dey, Garthan Saal †, Irani Rael, Bereet (ex-girlfriend), Broker, The Collector, Carina, Thor Odinson, Tony Stark/Iron Man †, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Ego the Living Planet † (formerly), Meredith Quill †, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, James Rhodes/War Machine, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Wong, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, T'Challa/Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Pepper Potts/Rescue |enemies = Korath the Pursuer Monstrous Inmate Abilisk Sovereign People Ayesha Zylak Nebula Kyln Prisoners }} |likes = Gamora, listening to music his parents have provided him. |dislikes = Thanos, Villains, losing loved ones |possessions = |nationality = American |ethnicity = Terran/Celestial |skin_color = Fair |full_name = |allies = Nebula Mantis His adoptive father Yondu Udonta Kraglin Obfonteri Horuz Nova Corps Garthan Saal Rhomann Dey Irani Rael Vorker Taneleer Tivan/The Collector Carina the Broker Meredith Quill His grandparents his uncle His father Ego Ayesha Sovereign People Thor Iron Man Spider-Man Doctor Strange}} |live_action = Chris Pratt Wyat Oleff |powers_and_abilities = Enhanced Durability Enhanced healing Enhanced Condition |first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy |last_appearance = Avengers: Infinity War |profession = Leader and member of the Guardians of the Galaxy Ravager (formerly) Thief (formerly) |affiliation = |title1 = Peter Quill/Star-Lord |origin = Earth |fullname = Peter Jason Quill}} Peter Jason Quill was born on Terra in late 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. Being raised by a single mother, while having a fatherless childhood, and seeing other children playing ball with their dad, Peter often walked around with a picture of David Hasselhoff around in his pocket and told other children that he was his father. However, when asked where his dad was, Peter said he was filming or on tour with the band. His mom made Peter a tape filled with her favorite songs growing up. However, their happy family was short lived when Meredith was diagnosed with brain cancer due to Ego planting a tumor in her head. The last few months Pete had with Meredith were rough. He began fighting with the other boys while being raised by his grandfather for a short time. After his mother died from cancer, Quill was abducted by Yondu Udonta and his team of Ravagers. Raised a Ravager, Quill never forgave Yondu for stealing him from his family and never knew the real reason why Yondu took him in the first place.